


Like an overripe fruit

by BloodyFlammable



Series: Nine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I love Cats, M/M, Mentions of cat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFlammable/pseuds/BloodyFlammable
Summary: Draco is looking in the mirror. Again. I swear, if he keeps on doing it all day long, he's going to make the glass break.“Stop it, you vain git,” I launch from the couch. “You’re wearing the mirror out.”In which Draco is overthinking and, for once, Harry isn't hopeless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I was really, really, bored.
> 
> The title comes from the song [En Cloque](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y8x9IPq1UI) de Renaud. I've borrowed some lines as well.

Draco is looking intently in the mirror. Again. He does that a lot. When he's not busy complaining about the cat, that is. Or decorating the room. Or eating everything within reach. Or complaining about me.

I know he finds his reflection weird, but I swear to Merlin, if he keeps on doing it all day long, he is going to make the glass break.

“Stop it, you vain git,” I launch from the couch. “You’re wearing the mirror out,” I add with a smirk as an answer to his questioning eyebrow.

As for a reply, he rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the mirror. He’s looking at himself from side-on.

I know he disagrees with me, but I’ve never found him more attractive. He’s constantly radiant. His skin has taken this wonderful and glowing shade. His hair had grown a bit. I don’t know if he’s just stopped caring, or if he’s too busy to get a haircut, but either way, I like the change. It matches his beaming smile. And his laugh, Godric. His laugh has never sounded smoother.

But for now, he’s not smiling, even less laughing. He frowns and his lips are pursed in a pout. His eyes are darkened in a sad tone, and that’s a sight I can’t stand. I stand up and quickly close the distance.

I softy take his chin between two fingers and make him look me in the eyes. “What’s on your mind, love?”

Draco turned away to face the mirror. He looks at his reflection up and down, chewing his lips. “I’m an Erumpent,” he says finally.

“You’re-” I let out an incontrollable laugh. “No, you’re not, you idiot. You’re gorgeous.” I settle in his back and look over his shoulder. “You’re like an overripe fruit,” I shrug.

Draco snorts.

“I mean it,” I say, smiling. “You’re hot, you look juicy and, okay, a little tired, but in a good way and I still want to crunch you.”

“Stop taking the piss. I don’t need your sarcasm,” He scowls at me in the mirror. “Go read your stupid Quidditch magazine and leave me alone,” he says icily.

“I’m not taking the piss,” I swear, raising my hands in the air. “Honest. You’re beautiful and I love you.”

To make my point, I kiss him in the neck and lift both my hands on his stomach.

“You’re a garden, a flower, a stream,” I hear myself blether. This is what he’s done to me through the last few months. I’ve lost all good sense, but I assume no liability.

Draco reddens in a lovely way and lowers his gaze.

“So, what? You don’t fit into your robes anymore, and? You’re still beautiful.”

He chews his lips again, and I’m a bit afraid I didn't say what was expected from me.

“Dray, love,” I whisper in his ear. “Hey,” I say when he lifts his eyes to mine in the mirror. “I love you.”

He closes his eyes and leans his head against mine in a soft gesture.

“I couldn’t care less about your little weight gain,” I say, tracing circles on his belly. “You’re beautiful. I still can’t believe how lucky I am. You’re making life. You’re fucking making life from scratch.” I squeeze him tightly and see him blush more in our reflection. “For me. For us,” I whisper quietly for myself. “You’re amazing. You’re my Patronus. You’re full of life, and love, and every time I look at you, I love you a little more.”

My favourite prat rewards me of his best snort, but I don’t mind because he braces my arms around him nevertheless and turns his head to look directly at me. His grey eyes are smouldering and I melt. I cup his jaw and kiss him from behind.

“You’re wonderful and you’re not allowed to think otherwise,” I say firmly after he’s released my lower lip. You never insist enough with Draco Potter.

“But-”

“No buts,” I shut him in another kiss.

We stand here for a moment, looking at each other in the mirror. It could be the Erised mirror for all I know.

Suddenly, his face breaks into a stunning grin, “He’s kicking.”

I beam and hurry to put my hands on Draco’s belly. Here. I can feel it. I smile fondly and tease, “Or she.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes.

I could spend hours, hearing Draco’s breathing, smelling his hair, feeling the little nightingale he broods.

“What if he doesn’t love me?” He asks quietly, after a while. And just like that, he breaks my heart.

I grab his wrist and make him turn, facing me.

“What are you on about?”

“What if… What if I’m not good enough? What if he prefers you? What if he prefers _the cat?”_

“Don't be ridiculous. Of course he'll love you, he's genetically programmed to. The cat can suck it.”

At that, Draco’s lips twitch a little.

“You’re gonna be the fun Dad, he or she is going to _adore_ you. You’ll teach the child how to draw, how to pick locks and... And you’ll plot together against me. I know you will,” I accuse lightly.

Draco rewards me with his singing laugh, so I go on.

“They’ll tell you all their secrets, and you’re the one they’ll call for a bedtime story.”

“That’s because you couldn’t read properly if your life depended on it,” he drawls.

“Oh shut up, you git,” I say, falsely offended.

I let my hands slid on the small of his back and start to rub the spot I know is aching. He rests his head on my shoulder, his soft hair tickling my cheek.

“What if he’s unhappy?” He asks.

“He,” I say in his ear, “Is going to be surrounded by love every day of his life, he won’t be unhappy. Of course, he’ll be hurt, bruised, at some point. He’s gonna have heartbreaks and disappointments, but we’ll be there for him. And we’ll do anything for him to feel loved and cherished. Him or her.”

“I’m not sure I’ll know how to be a good father,” he whispers.

“Because you think I do?” I laugh nervously, and kiss his forehead. “We’ll learn, love. And the best part of it? We’ll learn together.”

Draco tightens his grip around me.

“You know, I think it’s gonna bit quite easy, actually. We’ll just have to do the exact opposite of what we’ve known,” I say lightly.

“So, no sleepover with Dark Lords?” he raises his eyebrow.

I laugh. “Nope. And no one's allowed to die before the child’s able to talk.”

“No grounding in the cupboard under the stairs either,” he says, a smile on the lips and a gleeful glint in the eye.

“And no Crucio if they use the wrong fork,” I wink.

Draco’s eyes widen, “I’ve never-” he starts, then, seeing my amused smile, slaps the back of my head.

I laugh and take his hand in mine. I play a few seconds with his ring, then start to kiss each of his fingers. Motivated by his giggle, I take his other hand and begin to make him spin slightly on his feet. Without thinking of it, I start to hum our wedding’s theme and he rewards me with a stunning smile. Even if I were able to remember the steps of our dance – which I wasn’t, even back then –, we probably couldn’t do it now, so I settle in a little spinning around for a few.

Then, Draco joins my humming and pulls me in a tight embrace. We keep on shifting slightly from one foot to another, out foreheads touching and our eyes locked.

“Remember what I told you that day? My proudest achievement is to have you in my life. It’s never been truer,” I say, my voice shaking from emotion.

He gives me a kiss on the lips, one of the toe-curling kind he’s specialised at, and I lose all sense of reality. This man will be the end of me.

“You sappy prat. Now go and make me some tea,” he pushes me towards the kitchen and smacks my bum. “And I expect a foot rub when you’re back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making it a serie, covering each month of the pregnancy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are <3
> 
> Come and say hello on [Tumblr](https://bloodyflammable.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
